


【Broadchurch小鎮疑雲｜Lee×Alec｜R18】辦公桌之上

by blonly801



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊Lee Ashworth×Alec Hardy＊PWP，一發完＊背景設定隨意，無劇透！我只是想幹Alec＊OOC啦





	【Broadchurch小鎮疑雲｜Lee×Alec｜R18】辦公桌之上

**Author's Note:**

> 我這次敢拍胸脯保證，一定不是虐啦！

  
  


獨自一人留在警局辦公室的Alec疲倦的拿下眼鏡揉著酸澀不堪的眼睛似乎在考慮是否該回家休息尋求床鋪溫暖的懷抱。

突然一股氣息冷不防地出現在身後將警探纖瘦的身軀壟罩其中，那人從後頭猛地抱住Alec的身體，順勢將頭埋在男人頸窩貪婪地嗅聞著混合著沐浴乳味的淡淡體香。即使工作了一整天，Alec Hardy的味道依舊這麼好聞，那人不禁這麼想著。

「Lee你瘋了嗎？你不能隨便進來這個地方！」警探毫不懷疑後頭正在性騷擾自己的人是誰，他微慍的推著後頭的男人不想在工作地點與未曾公開過的地下情人有過份親密的接觸，「你又偷拿我的識別證嗎？」

「誰叫你又亂擺，我幫你送回來，不用客氣。」一點也不覺得哪裡有問題的Lee隨手將識別證扔回桌上後繼續摟著Alec開始不安分的隔著襯衫搓揉起警探的胸部，貼在頸子上的嘴開始放肆的吸吮、輕啃白皙的肌膚在上頭留下淡紅色的吻痕，讓Alec又羞又怒的直接站起來罵道：「Lee Ashworth！你給我適可而止喔！」

但Lee一點也不在意生氣的警探更加激烈的掙扎，他反而一把將Alec整齊紮進褲子裡頭的襯衫全部拉出來後，從下擺將手探進去不客氣地揉捏起情人柔軟的乳肉，Alec的胸部不像自己經過鍛鍊後的胸肌壯碩結實，相比之下反而顯得小巧可愛，每當Alec穿著合身的衣物將身體曲線一覽無遺的展現給所有人看時，Lee都恨不得能用警探那件穿了好幾年的大衣把整個人包起來不給除了自己以外的人瞧。

「你、你突然發、發什麼情……」Alec敏感的乳尖被男人揉捏的發紅挺立，伴隨著酥麻的快感說話的聲音也跟著顫抖了起來，Lee推開礙事的椅子把整個人靠在Alec身上，早已硬挺的性器隔著衣物貼著警探的臀部磨蹭了起來，「我早就想在這個討厭的地方抱你。你花太多時間在警察局裡了，D.I. Hardy。」

「喔？你這是在吃警局的醋嗎？你也太幼稚了。」Alec以手撐著桌子試圖穩住自己逐漸不受控的身體，他嘲笑著Lee過度單純的犯案動機，怎麼會有人幼稚到對自己的工作發脾氣呢？

「是啊，我也真是的，跟你說那麼多幹什麼呢？」Lee淡淡地說完後一把掃下Alec擺在桌上堆積如山的公文及資料，強硬地將警探的身體壓在桌上使之趴伏在桌面，他一手壓制著Alec瘦弱的身體一手熟練地扯下男人的西裝褲，毫不理會對方沒什麼氣魄的叫罵聲，「噓——你聽，這裡這麼安靜。你再繼續亂吵被人看見該怎麼辦？」

「你……！」Alec被氣到一個字都說不出來，他抬起頭看向外頭空無一人的辦公桌，不敢想像他們即將要在自己的辦公室內做愛，這裡是他的戰場、是他燃燒生命的地方，萬一真的在此處留下歡愛過的記憶，Alec只怕自己以後再也無法專心坐在相同的位置上工作，他一定會忍不住想起今天的事情。

「你現在在想什麼呢？告訴我。」Lee用腳分開男人的雙腿後拿出早就準備好的潤滑液開始熟練地幫Alec擴張後穴，他靠在情人耳邊用低沉的嗓音撩撥著警探動搖的情慾，Alec趴在桌上渾身顫抖的忍著被擴張時的不適，瞪了一眼壓在身上的Lee沒好氣的說著：「誰、誰要告訴你啊……」

Lee看著Alec死鴨子嘴硬的反應只覺得這個壞脾氣的男人真的可愛到令人愛不釋手，就像個愛生氣的河豚似的，總是忍不住要去逗弄他、挑釁他、看他氣鼓鼓的模樣。

「隨你便，反正無論如何我都會肏你。」Alec的後穴已經被擴張到能順利地吃下三根手指的程度，Lee扶著陰莖在濕滑的穴口上蹭了幾下後就毫不猶豫的將之頂了進去，Alec馬上摀著嘴硬是吞下差點脫口而出的尖叫聲，他緊閉著雙眼強忍著從尾椎一路向上竄進大腦的酥麻快感，濕熱的腸道被粗長的性器拓寬輾壓又情熱的主動包覆上去，早已被對方摸透的身體很快就進入狀況，儘管警探並不想讓自己淪陷太深但早已無法自拔。

「Lee……慢、慢一點……」Alec癱軟在桌上止不住地大口喘氣呻吟，身後健壯的男人毫不客氣按著自己的肩膀大開大闔的肏著自己早已不年輕的身體，警探的雙腿發軟顫抖連站都站不穩，只能趴在桌上任人擺佈。

「Alec你好緊……無論幹你幾次都把我咬這麼緊……」Lee故意用低沉好聽的聲音在警探耳邊輕道煽情的話語，他知道不擅長情愛的Alec聽到這些話時會因為羞恥心作祟而將腿夾得更緊。男人伸手握住情人胯間遭到遺忘的硬挺性器快速的上下撸動，陰莖早已因後穴激烈的性快感可憐兮兮的吐出白濁精水但遲遲無法獲得真正的解放，被Lee這麼胡亂刺激馬上就攀上高潮在男人手中噴發而出。

「啊、啊啊——」Alec失神的扯著嗓子浪叫出聲，瞬間絞緊的腸壁也害的Lee差點提早繳械，他退出警探的身體把人翻回正面後抱起男人的臀部再度挺入Alec的體內，Lee挺著腰桿如打樁機般每一下都頂入腸道最深處，每一下都撞在體內那突起的前列腺給予最強烈的刺激，偌大的辦公室內迴盪著肉體黏膩的碰撞聲及Alec咬著下唇、摀著嘴的劇烈喘息聲。

「叫出來，我想聽。」Lee故意將Alec的雙手壓制在桌面不讓他繼續遮掩可愛又動聽的呻吟聲，警探死命地咬著嘴唇不肯再發出半點聲音，漂亮的大眼積滿淚水似乎隨時會奪眶而出，與平時總是板著一張臭臉不給任何人好臉色看的模樣相比之下怪可憐的，連愛欺負人的Lee都看得有些於心不忍，最後他只能妥協的放開Alec的手，俯下身摟著情人繼續在對方體內衝刺。

「啊、哈啊……不要、不要了……」Alec甫經歷高潮的身體已經無法承受更多快感，掙扎著拉扯Lee的上衣想逃離要將自己逼瘋的男人，他知道對方也快要到達高潮，Alec能從變得更加短促的抽插頻率及Lee吹拂在耳邊的沉重鼻息判斷出來，「你、你沒戴套子……」

「我會幫你清理，別說這種掃興的話。」Lee喘著粗氣扣住Alec的頭，張嘴含住那對粉嫩的薄唇不讓他再說更多話，與此同時Lee也將白濁的精液全數射進Alec體內深處。

荒唐的辦公室性愛結束後，Alec在Lee的手臂上狠狠地咬了一口以示洩恨後就虛脫的昏了過去。

當Alec再度醒來時已經是午夜時分，他全身都被清洗乾淨、換上乾淨的睡衣、躺在自己床上彷彿一切都沒發生過，除了那位正摟著自己腰呼呼大睡的始作俑者外，一切看起來就跟平常一樣。

「……。」Alec看著Lee熟睡的臉龐強忍住把他踢下床的怒氣後，老實的窩回對方的懷裡閉上眼睛打算等明天醒來再教訓他。

  
  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 突然很想看Alec被壓在桌上幹，所以就犧牲睡眠尻了一篇PWP出來……  
其實我也是會不廢話的直奔重點嘛！！
> 
> 希望你們也會喜歡……Alec這麼可愛，大家都應該要來嘗嘗啊！！
> 
> 喜歡的話幫我分享/轉噗、kudo/按心、留下你的吶喊
> 
> 我愛你。我愛Alec。


End file.
